gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DF20-L77 Inarius Fury-Class Battleship
|mobile weapons= |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era }}The DF20-L77 Inarius Fury-Class Battleship is a Battleship designed for Equatorial Union. It has a new generation MS carrier for the Equatorial Union (EU), it utilizing the latest in Chaos Particle technology using two extra engines to pump chaos particles energy into the weaponry to help support Mobile suit teams from a distance. Technology & Combat Characteristics is a type of space-use mobile suit assault carrier designed by the Equatorial Union for use in special operations after the end of the Cosmsic Era. As an assault carrier it is designed to carry a high number of mobile suits and supply them for an extended period of time. Also in order to operate for extended periods of time the Inarius Fury-Class are mounted with additional fuel tanks built inside the ship itself which can be detached at any time depending on damages to the fuel system to save the crew. This ship being the backbone of the fleet of the the EU the Inarius Fury Class ships carries a heavily armed with three twin primary beam Positron Blaster Cannon relics of the old era however still pact the same punch as it did then however the EU manage to attach them onto there fleet ships to help give it extra firepower. Armaments *'QZX-2 "Chaos Tannhäuser" CP Positron Blaster Cannon' :This most powerful weapon of the ship is its single QZX-2 "Chaos Tannhäuser" positron cannon, which is the first form of positron cannon to be mass-made through to the other ships and powered by Chaos Particles. Mounted on the top front side of the ship, the "Chaos Tannhäuser" is hidden underneath a shutter and only released when activated. It should also be noted that while the "Chaos Tannhäuser" cannon is extremely powerful like the previous version if the cannon will overload and cause serious damage to the ship while charging however the blast itself was strong enough to knock the Gravitation Matrix Cannon's Mini-black hole off-course which requires a lot of force to do so without it getting sucked up as well. *'90mm 8-barrel Heavy CIWS' :The ship features two 8-barrel heavy CIWS guns and additional 16 single heavy CIWS. As with most other ships, these guns are primarily used as defensive weaponry used to shoot down incoming missiles and any armored mobile suits. *'CP Duel-Linked Beam Cannons' :For additional offence/defense four CP Duel-link Beam Cannons are mounted on the Inarius Fury, which are able to fire heavier beams then the there primary beam weapon however they have a minimal charge time. *'CP "Fist" Beam Turret' :They ship carries small turret batteries around the ship that fires a rapid stream of beam blasts at high-speed to apply pressure towards the enemy. System Features *'"Star Gazer" Space Booster Super Engines' :This engine was personally made by Katherine Berger, a scientist who personally help make the Chaos Particle Drive however once completed it was soon integrated into this system. This type of new Engine system is found above the normal engines it admits a stream of CP which power the thrust tripling the speed of the battleship even more then expected. This system also helps battleships like this be able to form a field of CP around it to act as a type of barrier to protect it from Gravity itself meaning it able to break into earth atmosphere and can freely break back into space. This barrier however isn't practical in battle, due to the fact it primary made to shield the ship for entry into or otherwise leaving the planet and isn't made to protect the ship like a GN Field from gundam 00. History Notes & Trivia *Inarius is a reference to Diablo 3, As he was a former member and former member of the Angel Council.